


Portrait

by silver_drip



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles and Shorts [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Severus hates going to Headmistress Minerva's office.
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles and Shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016179
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Portrait

Severus despised going to Headmistress McGonagall's office. It didn’t remind him of the few times he’d been called to the office as a lad, chiefly after Black almost got him killed. Or the strategy meetings he’d had with Dumbledore. 

No, the office had a monument to his shame, the second darkest part of his life. Beside the portrait of Albus held one of his own, a reminder of when he let so many children be tortured and when he was suffocated with his own self-loathing—more self-loathing than usual. 

The painting scowled at him and he returned it in kind. 


End file.
